User blog:Popdropper/Princess Audrey (Descendants)
Princess Audrey is the main antagonist of the Descendants franchise. She is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, the former arch-rival of Mal and appeared as one of the two secondary antagonists in the first movie (along with Chad Charming) as well as a recurring antagonist of Descendants: Wicked World, an unseen character in Descendants 2 and the main antagonist of Descendants 3. She was portrayed and voiced by Sarah Jeffery. History ''Descendants'' In the first film, Audrey is seemingly a sweet, bubbly, vivacious and kindhearted girl on the surface, but in reality she is incredibly vain, selfish and narcissistic, as well as vituperative, xenophobic and resentful towards the VKs. Audrey becomes even worse after Prince Ben (the son of Queen Belle and King Beast, the rulers of Auradon) leaves her for Mal, who happens to be the daughter of her mother's enemy Maleficent. Audrey tries to fix this by dating Chad as she is still incredibly hurt by Ben leaving her and only dated him in an attempt to make him jealous, but it doesn't work. Since Audrey grew up in royalty, she does have a reason to be very elegant. She was the most popular student in Auradon Prep before Mal arrived with her friends Evie, Jay and Carlos De Vil. At the Auradon Prep Family Day celebration, Audrey takes her chance along with Chad to ridicule and bully the VKs, and eventually, the two completely abandon Ben since he is the only remaining AK who treats them with respect. However, she is impressed to see Mal and the others defeating Maleficent during Ben's coronation as King before dancing with Jay in the closing number. ''Wicked World'' As shown throughout the series she still remains envious of Mal and the other VKs. In season one of Wicked World she constantly accuses and blames Mal for everything bad that's happening in Auradon and convinces most of the other AKs to do the same. After CJ Hook is revealed as the true culprit she admits that she will never understand the VKs. The same thing happens in the next season when Mal is possessed by her cursed jewel however she does end up finally redeeming herself for good and assisted everyone in helping defeat Zevon. She also appears to be rather easily scared and despite attempting to fight her battles, she is very weak, frail and incompetent, so she doesn't do much harm to many opponents with the exception of the Puppet Army. ''Descendants 2'' Audrey doesn't appear in the second film, but she is mentioned by Chad and Jane, who stated that she went on a spa vacation with the Three Good Fairies. Shortly prior to the Royal Cotillion before it was interrupted by Uma (the daughter of Ursula, Audrey was heading back home when her carriage broke down, resulting in her calling Chad into the scene for assistance. ''Descendants 3'' In the third and final film, Audrey was shown watching Ben's proposal to Mal to become the new Queen of Auradon as a reward for her heroics against Maleficent and Uma, to which Mal happily accepts. Audrey completely protested this, only to be ignored by the entire audience, who instantly cheered at this. After being scolded by her grandmother Leah for her failure to secure their family legacy by having Ben for herself, a jealous Audrey sarcastically congratulates Mal before accusing her of stealing Ben, causing Mal to sarcastically respond back and run off with Ben. Back in her dorm room, Audrey cries over her failure to become Queen of Auradon, feeling so upset that everyone actually supports Mal as their new Queen of Auradon. Unable to let go of her jealousy against Mal, Audrey decides to become a villain herself, intending to make all of Auradon pay for their supposed betrayal against her. To that end, she broke into the Museum of Cultural History, where she stole Belle's crown and Maleficent's scepter for herself, branding a dark wardrobe and turning her hair pink and blue. Using the scepter, Audrey confronted Mal, blaming her for ruining her life and using the scepter to turn Mal into an old hag. She later crashed Jane's birthday party by casting a sleeping spell on everyone (except for Chad, who instantly allies with her, and Jane, who escapes by hiding in the Enchanted Lake). Upon hearing from Jane of what happened, Ben was confronted by Audrey, who issued an ultimatum: he must marry her in exchange for freeing everyone from her spells. However, Ben refuses before demanding Audrey to hand over the scepter, inciting an angry Audrey to turn Ben into a Beast (just like his father) before turning everyone else in Auradon into stone statues. Fortunately, Mal and her friends were able to escape to the Isle, where Mal is turned back to normal and learned that a certain ember held by Hades (who happens to be Mal's father) can be used to break the spell. After convincing Hades to hand over the ember, Mal and her friends formed a deal with Uma and her pirate crew to help take down Audrey in exchange for free passage to Auradon. Witnessing the VKs' return to Auradon, Audrey casts another spell to bring knight armor suits to life to fight against them, but the VKs defeated the suits of armor together, much to Audrey's outrage. She is even more outraged to see that Jane has turned Ben back to normal and reunited with the other VKs. Declaring this to be the last straw, Audrey furiously betrays Chad by locking him up in a closet before turning everyone else (except for Mal, Uma, Harry Hook and Celia Facilier) into stone. Taking Celia hostage, Audrey calls Mal out to fight her, provoking an angry Mal to transform into her dragon form. Seeing that Mal was in danger, Uma used her powers and combined them with the ember's, leading to Audrey being defeated and placed in a deep sleep, resulting in her evil spells being undone for good. Though everyone in Auradon is finally freed from Audrey's spells for good, Leah is completely distraught of the fact that Audrey just suffered the same curse that Maleficent inflicted on her mother and that she has yet to find true love that could awaken her from it. Fortunately, Mal brings in Hades, who uses the ember to revive Audrey from her curse. Being revived back to life, Audrey reflects on her actions and apologizes to both Mal and Ben, admitting that she wanted to make them pay for her loss. However, Mal and Ben forgive Audrey by apologizing to her. Deciding to support Ben and Mal's new reign in Auradon, Audrey is last seen celebrating with the other AKs and VKs before dancing with Harry. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Princess Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Traitoress Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Vain Category:Villain Song Category:Wig